supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Charizard
Para ver su aparición como luchador, véase Charizard (SSBB). Charizard (''リザードン Rizādon'' lit. Lizardon en japonés) es un personaje de Nintendo perteneciente a la serie de videojuegos ''Pokémon''. En los videojuegos y en el anime es un Pokémon de tipo Fuego/Volador. Aunque Charizard ha aparecido en todos los juegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], no fue hasta Super Smash Bros. Brawl que apareció como personaje jugable como uno de los Pokémon del Entrenador Pokémon junto con Squirtle e Ivysaur. Descripción de la criatura Charizard es un Pokémon de tipo Fuego/Volador introducido en la primera generación Pokémon. Al parecer, está basado en un dragón, y tal vez esa sea la razón de que aprenda una gran cantidad de ataques de tipo dragón. Es la última evolución de Charmander, que primero evoluciona en Charmeleon al nivel 16, para luego evolucionar a Charizard al nivel 36. Si se le apaga la llama de su cola, muere. Es un Pokémon bastante agresivo, pero leal a su entrenador. Tiene la capacidad de recorrer grandes distancias volando a gran velocidad, pero en tierra es muy lento. En la Pokédex nacional es el Pokémon número 006. Su primera aparición fue en el videojuego Pokémon Rojo y Verde, siendo la mascota de Pokémon Rojo. Se podría decir que es unos de los Pokémon más fuertes de su tipo. Como Pokémon ayudante En Super Smash Bros. Charizard aparece en Super Smash Bros. como uno de los Pokémon que pueden salir de una Poké Ball. Al salir, usa Lanzallamas; gira su cabeza hacia ambos lados disparando un mar de llamas que produce mucho daño. Además, todo el que toque su cuerpo, también recibirá daño, exceptuando el luchador que lo haya llamado. Galería Charizard SSB.png|Charizard en Super Smash Bros. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Charizard regresa en Super Smash Bros. Melee como uno de los Pokémon que pueden salir de una Poké Ball, realizando la misma acción. Descripción del trofeo Charizard también aparece como un trofeo coleccionable. Español right|90px :Charizard :Parece difícil de creer, pero este gran Pokémon Llama es la evolución del diminuto Charmander. No sólo puede volar hasta alturas de más de 1.400 metros, sino que su aliento de fuego es tan ardiente que puede reducir prácticamente cualquier cosa a cenizas en cuestión de segundos. Las llamas del extremo de la cola de Charizard parecen ser un indicador bastante exacto de su poder. :*''Pokémon Ediciones Roja y Azul'' Inglés :Charizard :It's hard to believe, but this massive Flame Pokémon evolves from the tiny Charmander. Not only can it fly at heights of over 4,500 feet, but its flaming breath is hot enough to reduce almost anything to ashes in seconds. The flames at the end of a Charizard's tail are said to be a fairly accurate barometer of its power. :*''Pokémon Red & Blue'' (9/98) Como un personaje jugable En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Charizard aparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl como personaje controlable. Es uno de los Pokémon del Entrenador Pokémon, junto con Squirtle e Ivysaur. A pesar de tener alas, sólo puede dar tres saltos como máximo, mientras que otros luchadores que pueden volar pueden realizar cinco, pero puede planear igual que ellos. Todos sus movimientos especiales son movimientos que se pueden usar en los videojuegos de Pokémon. Su Smash Final es el movimiento llamado Remate triple, con el que atacará junto con Squirtle y Ivysaur a los adversarios. Durante el movimiento, Charizard usará Llamarada. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :CHARIZARD :Un Pokémon Llama. El fuego achicharrante que escupe puede fundir rocas y sus alas le impulsan hasta los 1400 metros de altura. Su orgullo le impide usar sus llamas en rivales más débiles que él. La llama de su cola es un indicador de su vitalidad. Su movimiento característico, Lanzallamas, es una técnica que no suele fallar. :*''GB: Pokémon Rojo/Azul'' :*''GBA: Pokémon Rojo Fuego/Verde Hoja'' Inglés :Charizard :A Flame Pokémon. Its fiery breath is hot enough to burn up rocks, and its wings let it fly up to 4.600 feet into the air. It´s a proud Pokémon that will never use its flame breath on an opponent weaker than itself. The flame on its tail is a barometer of how much vitality it has remaining. Its signature move, Flamethrower, is a reliable technique. :*''GB: Pokémon Red/Blue'' :*''GBA: Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen'' Curiosidades *Charizard es el único Pokémon que hizo la transición de Pokémon ayudante a jugable. *En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, el nombre de Charizard es pronunciado mal; es pronunciado Cha-ri-zár, cuando realmente es Chá-ri-zar. *Charizard es el único Pokémon del Entrenador Pokémon al que se le tiene que enfrentar para jugar con él en el Emisario Subespacial. Enlaces externos Notas Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también